A Day Off
by Windmills by the sea
Summary: This is what I think would Happen if Merlin Ever managed to get a day of. opening bit only at the mo...  NO Merthur  i don't own Merlin the BBC does much to my dismay.


**Hi, this a story me and my friend (i have friends i know big revaluation :D) wrote in a role play kind of way, if you don't know what that is its basically when each person takes one character and writes what the character says and does. i took Merlin and Hermes Rose (awesome writer you should check out some of here story's :D) took Arthur and this kind of happened hope you like it :) xxx **

* * *

><p><strong>A Day Off<strong>

Arthur awoke to a knock on the door. He opened his eyes blearily and slowly sat up in his bed. It was a few moments until he realised there was a person at the door. "Who is it?" he asked blearily.

"Just me, sire" the voice replied, a voice he recognised as Sir Leon.

"Well why on earth you are banging on my door" Arthur replied with an edge of annoyance in his voice. He stood up and put a gown on and walked over to the door just as Sir Leon replied,

"It's just you..." he tailed off as the door opened and he saw Arthur standing in his robe and Arthur saw Sir Leon dressed in his full armour. An awkward pause followed. "You're missing training" he said flatly.

"What?" Arthur said confusion prominent, "Training starts at 9".

"Exactly, its 10 now" Sir Leon replied before backing away. Arthur slammed the door,

"Merlin!" he growled under his teeth before opening his wardrobe to get some clothes on.

Merlin bustled in with his satchel swung loosely over his shoulder packed with spell book and jacket. He had been about to leave for the druid settlement (it was his day of and to do with it what he wished, as he had informed Gaius) "yes Sire, I was just about to leave did you need something"

Arthur turned round when he heard Merlin's voice,

"Ah ha" he smiled, teeth gritted. He strode over wearing an inside-out shirt with his trousers. "So um... Merlin is there anything you forgot to do today?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh hello" came a voice approaching, a voice he recognised very well.

"Hello Gwen" Arthur smiled. Gwen came in with a pile of clothes in her arms. She studied Arthur for a moment looking at his ensemble, "Are you ok, Arthur" she asked kindly.

"Yes why?" Arthur replied, confused. Gwen gave a hidden grin to Merlin before turning back to sought out the clothes. After a few moments she turned back to them, "Oh sorry, Merlin I forgot. Happy Birthday - I've got you a little something downstairs." Arthur spun round to face Merlin. "It's your Birthday!" he exclaimed bewildered.

"Yes that's why you gave me the day of; I told you yesterday I would be going out." Merlin said excitedly as he began absent mindedly straitening the pillows on the closest side of the bed to him. "So did you need something or can I go please?" he said more annoyed now

"Merlin" Arthur smiled, "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. I never give people a day off" he smiled. "I would remember If I did" Gwen stood up at this point having finished with the clothes.

"Arthur you did give him the day off" she said cautiously making her way out the room.

"What on earth was I thinking? I swear - I swear I didn't give him the day off" Arthur shook his head with disbelief. Gwen smiled, standing in the doorway and said, "Well...you did say yesterday when you got a bit drunk then you..." Arthur turned around

"Don't remind me!" he groaned, "It was embarrassing enough the first time". Gwen grimaced,

"Um... yes and when I had to um... assist you back to your room, Merlin asked then" Arthur groaned and glared at Merlin.

"well any way DID you need anything" he repeated for the third time now slightly annoyed at this rate he would never get to the settlement "and what happened last night… on second thoughts it's my day of what ever you broke slipped on or threw up in or on in its not my problem so can I go now!" Merlin was now really eager to leave the crowded chamber.

Arthur glared at Merlin

"You can't expect me to let you have a day off - I was drunk when I said that so..." he paused for minute "On the other hand, a Merlin Free Day!" Arthur grinned and patted Merlin jauntily on the back. "Off you go, Merlin - have fun"

"You can manage without me can't you sire..." Merlin asked unsure, he had presumed Arthur would be able to last one day alone but having already missed training he was becoming more anxious to go.

"Merlin, How pathetic do you think I am" Arthur replied, incredulous. "I'm King, not a four year old child" he shook his head, "Go, do whatever you do. Have fun doing whatever a servant does, I don't know, skipping around the forest singing?" he gave him a quick pat on the back and turned round.

Merlin blushed but shook his head franticly as he walked slowly out the door. A few seconds later a head popped round

"Don't forget Lady Amelia is coming at three and you brown jacket needs to be collected from Emil... The court seamstress before that if you need to go hunting before she comes" Merlin reeled of rapidly before disappearing again through the castle toward the stables to collect a brown horse called signet which was to be his companion as he ventured further into the mist forest in search of the caves of endearment.…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again, thanks for reading i don't know if we will continue it. the plan was we would each write how the characters coped during their day away, for example i was going to write about Merlin going to seek the druids, and Hermes Rose was going to write how incompetent Arthur is a silly little things. if you would like to read these please review as i am lacking inspiration. thanks for your time and suggestions and views welcome :D xxx <strong>


End file.
